The Truth in the Darkness (La Vérité dans les Ténèbres)
by ShannaRya
Summary: Lord Voldemort avait connu l'amour et même la paternité. Mais on le lui avait aussi arraché ça. Alors comment ne pas devenir un homme encore plus cruel? Surtout lorsqu'une soudaine prophétie disait qu'un simple enfant deviendrait sa perte. Mais que se passera-t-il le soir où il avait décidé d'éliminer cette menace? Allait-il vraiment tuer le jeune Harry Potter? Slash/Yaoi HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà, mais cette fois-ci avec une nouvelle fiction. Eh oui encore, me direz-vous.**

 **Je sais que je ne devrais pas écrire de nouvelles fictions, alors que j'en ai plusieurs en route, dont « Notre Union ». Mais je voulais vraiment vous faire partager cette nouvelle idée de fiction qui est sorti de mon imagination débordante.**

 **Alors, pour commencer, sachez qu'avant tout que ce premier chapitre, place l'histoire. A vrai dire, les TROIS premiers chapitres, ils placent l'histoire.**

 **Ensuite, sachez, que si je continue cette histoire, j'y intégrera de la culture japonaise, mais aussi de la culture de ce beau pays qu'est l'Inde. Alors vous voilà prévenu. Cette fiction sera une nouvelle fois différente de ce que vous avait l'habitude de lire, surtout au niveau du personnage de Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort.**

 **Ensuite, pour ce qu'il s'agit des parings, j'ai des idées, et bien sûr il y aura du slash, du yaoi. Un peu de tout en fait.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE : Je reprend bien évidement un peu la trame de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Et dans cette fiction, les Moldus connaissent l'existence des sorciers, et ils vivent très bien en leur présence. Mais il ne seront qu'une minorité dans ma fiction.**

 **Voilà, je m'arrête là, et je vous dis à plus bas.**

 **Bonne lecture, et je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes.**

* * *

 _ **The Truth in the Darkness (La Vérité dans les Ténèbres)**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **Huit ans plus tôt.**_

Un homme âgé de pas plus de vingt cinq ans arpenté l'une des forêts les plus sombres d'Écosse, tentant d'atteindre son domaine, dans lequel où il allait enfin retrouver sa femme, mais surtout faire la connaissance de son héritier.

L'air autour de lui était lourde, même suffocante. Il sentait bien que l'atmosphère de l'environnement n'était pas comme habituellement, lorsqu'il venait en ces lieux. Pourtant, il n'y prêta pas attention, surtout lorsqu'il arriva devant sa grande demeure, caché par d'innombrables grands arbres au plein cœur de la forêt sombre et sinistre du pays.

Debout devant les grandes portes en fer forgés où un énorme serpent, trônant en son centre, se mit à bouger lorsqu'il sentit la présence de l'homme devant celles-ci. Il se mit alors à siffler vers l'homme qui était recouvert d'une longue cape noire qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, où seul ses yeux légèrement rougeoyants se faisaient voir. Au sifflement du serpent, qui était comme le gardien de l'endroit, l'homme lui répondit, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes pour le laisser ainsi passer.

Silencieusement, il marcha le long de l'allée qui le mena jusqu'aux portes de la demeure, avant de les ouvrir d'un simple mouvement de main. Ce fut le silence complet qui l'accueillit. Pourtant, il sentit très nettement la présence de personnes, dont celle de sa douce, et une autre qui était un mélange de la sienne et de celle de sa douce.

Mais alors qu'il commença à monter les marches de l'escalier qui le mèneraient à l'étage, il entendit soudainement des pleurs d'enfant. Des pleurs d'un nouveau-né. Cette fois-ci, ce fut avec des pas précipités qu'il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, avant de se retrouver devant une porte grande ouverte. Ouverte sur une très grande chambre seulement éclairée de quelques torches ici et là.

Les yeux de l'homme migrèrent directement vers le grand lit à baldaquin où sur celui-ci se trouvait, à demi-allongée, une magnifique jeune femme qui, en le voyant entrer dans la chambre, lui sourit d'un sourire doux et amoureux, avant de lui faire un signe d'approcher.

Faisant ce qu'elle lui demanda, il ne fit guère attention aux deux femmes en blouse blanche qui se reculèrent, tout en inclinant légèrement leur tête vers lui, avant qu'il ne s'asseye près de la magnifique femme. Celle-ci le regarda toujours avec un regard doux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire le léger tissu qu'il la recouvrait pour lui dévoiler un enfant minuscule qui était endormi, où seul des légers soufflements sortaient de sa minuscule bouche, prouvant ainsi que celui-ci était bel et bien en vie.

Il vit les petites mains du poupon posés contre le buste légèrement dénuder de la femme, avant qu'il ne bouge légèrement, sans pour autant se réveiller.

Doucement, il leva l'une de ses mains et osa toucher avec légèreté le petit être qui dormait sur la poitrine de sa mère qui regarda la scène toujours avec cette douceur dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne lève ses yeux vers le bel homme en face d'elle.

\- Je te présente ton fils nouvellement né, commença-t-elle doucement. Il n'a pas encore de nom. J'attendais que tu sois là pour en trouver un. Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?. Dit-elle doucement en levant son regard vert époustouflant vers l'homme.

Un regard vert, qui était extrêmement clair, presque transparent, s'ancrant dans celui bleu foncé de l'homme où des taches rouges tournoyaient à l'intérieur.

\- J'aimerais qu'il porte comme nom, Aedan Elvis Riddle, s'exclama pour la première fois l'homme.

\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, souffla la femme, en lui souriant.

Ce fût alors en cette nuit du 31 Octobre 1972 que naquit le fils de l'homme le plus puissant du monde magique, et sans aucun doute le plus dangereux de tous les sorciers, Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort.

Cependant, il n'avait point prémédité qu'une chose terrible allait lui tomber dessus quelques mois seulement, après la venue de son fils.

 **o00oo00o**

 _ **Quatre mois plus tard.**_

Quatre mois après la naissance de son fils, Tom était resté auprès de sa femme et son fils dans son domaine. À part eux, il avait ouvert les portes de son domaine à ses quelques Mangemorts qui étaient ses soldats, présents pour protéger sa femme et son enfant en cas d'attaque subite de l'ennemi. Seulement le nombre, qui était bien trop faible, ne suffirait pas à venir à bout d'une grande attaque.

Et Tom venait d'en avoir la confirmation, lorsque ce soir-là, ils se firent attaquer subitement par de nombreux hommes qu'il reconnut comme étant des Aurors, mais aussi des personnes qui travaillaient pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Ordre fondé par son plus pire ennemi, qui essayait coûte que coûte de l'éliminer, par tous les moyens possibles, depuis bien longtemps. Albus Dumbledore.

Il ne savait pas comment ceux-ci avaient réussi à trouvait l'un de ses domaines les mieux cachés jusqu'à maintenant. La seule supposition qui lui vint, alors qu'il jetait des sorts puissants de magie noire à ses opposants, c'était qu'il y avait forcément un traître parmi ses Mangemorts. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à tous. Il aurait dû rester discret et ne révéler que peu de choses à certains.

Accompagné de ses Mangemorts, il se battait avec hargne contre ses sous-fifres qu'étaient les Aurors, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas leur laisser l'occasion d'entrer dans la demeure, là où se trouvait son fils normalement endormi.

 **o00oo00o**

Alia Riddle, qui était la femme la plus merveilleuse et la plus magnifique sans aucun doute aux yeux de Tom, se figea abruptement, après s'être redressé, alors qu'elle était dans la cour arrière, en train de donner à manger aux Sombrals, lorsqu'elle entendit un énorme raffut provenir de l'entrée principale. Elle pouvait entendre des cris et des bruits d'explosion, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils se faisaient attaquer par les ennemis de son époux. Brusquement, elle pensa directement à son enfant endormi. Et ce fut avec la peur au ventre, qu'elle quitta en toute hâte la cour. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers la grande allée de l'entrée, elle fit face à de nombreux combats meurtriers.

Ses yeux regardaient de partout, tentant de trouver une voie libre pour passer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit un homme fort âgé, muni d'une longue barbe blanche, entouré d'autres sorciers lever leur baguette vers la demeure en même temps, pour jeter à l'unisson un sort de feu puissant qui alla se propager sur la demeure, l'enflammant ainsi de tous les côtés. Son souffla se coupa brutalement, avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient en train de brûler la demeure, là où se trouvait toujours son fils.

Les yeux brillant de larmes contenues, elle courut à toute vitesse, se frayant un chemin parmi ce capharnaüm, avant de se faire soudainement attraper le bras par une main puissante qui la retourna. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec son époux qui la regarda de ses yeux désormais bien rouges, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas entrer, mais elle ne fut pas de cette avis-là. Alors d'un geste brusque elle se défit de la poigne de l'homme.

\- Mon fils ! cria-t-elle alors, sous les yeux soudainement grands ouverts de stupeur de l'homme, avant de courir à travers les flammes.

Son corps fut touché par les flammes qui avaient réussi à se propager à l'intérieur de la maison, là brûlant ainsi à de nombreux endroits. Mais elle n'en prit pas compte, tant elle était focalisée sur une seule chose. Aller sauver son fils. Pourtant, malheureusement, elle se sentit défaillir à plusieurs reprises, à cause des flammes qui avaient pris de l'ampleur, la faisant suffoquer douloureusement. Mais elle continua quand même son avancé, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte. En posant sa main sur la poignée, elle gémit de douleur car celle-ci était gravement brûlante. Mais elle réussit tout de même à l'ouvrir, pour tomber sur un spectacle accablant. De la fumée noire s'élever dans la pièce où l'air était tout bonnement suffocant et agonisant.

Ce fut avec des pas maladroits, tant son corps était devenu subitement lourd, qu'elle se dirigea vers le landau qui se trouvait au plein centre de la pièce. Mais lorsqu'elle se posta devant celui-ci, un cri de souffrance sortit de sa bouche, en voyant le petit être qui était blanc comme neige, inerte où aucun mouvement de poitrine ne se faisait voir, prouvant ainsi que ce dernier pouvait être encore vivant. Rien. Même lorsqu'elle prit dans ses bras le petit être, celui ne se réveilla pas. Même quand elle le secoua un peu. Rien.

Alors elle s'effondra sur le sol tout aussi brûlant, tentant toujours de réveiller son enfant, son fils. Mais rien. Ses yeux restèrent constamment fermés et son corps inerte. Un nouveau cris de souffrance et de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, alors que des larmes de détresse glissèrent le long de son visage.

 **o00oo00o**

À l'extérieur, les combats avaient cessé lorsque la demeure fut désormais prise entre les flammes.

L'homme à la barbe blanche sourit de contentement à cette constatation. Il voyait bien que c'était eux qui avaient l'avantage. Son sourire s'intensifia lorsqu'il se posa sur celui fou furieux de son pire ennemi, avant qu'il ne lève sa baguette vers celui-ci pour lui jeter un sort. Cependant, il stoppa son geste lorsqu'un cri où transpirait la souffrance, se fit soudainement entendre. Cri qui figea aussi son ennemi.

Baissant son bras, il regarda l'homme, qu'était son ennemi et qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de lui, toujours avec son sourire dès plus détestables sur les lèvres.

\- Tu ne connaîtras jamais le bonheur d'avoir une famille. Un homme tel que toi Tom, ne peut _pas_ avoir une famille. S'exclama la voix de l'homme à la barbe.

Il ne se demanda pas comment diable son pire ennemi était au courant de sa situation familiale. La seule chose qu'il fit, ce fut de se détourner de lui abruptement pour s'engager dans sa demeure encore bien en flamme.

Mais en arrivant devant la source des cris, son corps tout entier se liquéfia. La scène qu'il voyait devant lui, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Sa femme pleurait et criait de douleur, tout en tenant leur enfant inerte entre ses bras.

Lorsque la femme se rendit enfin compte de la présence de l'homme dans la pièce, elle le regarda d'un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais songé voir dans le beau regard de sa douce. Un regard où y transpirait énormément de douleur, mais aussi de haine.

Il la vit se lever doucement, tout en chancelant, tant elle était à bout de forces. Il tenta de l'aider, mais il se fit repousser assez fortement par une main tremblotante, avant d'être confronté au regard soudainement devenu dur de la femme.

\- Tout cela est de ta faute, cracha-t-elle. Il est mort par ta seule faute. Si tu n'étais pas l'homme que tu es, tout cela ne se serait jamais arrivé. Tu m'avais fait la promesse de nous protéger. De _le_ protéger. Mais tu n'en as rien fait. Tu m'as enlevé mon fils. Mon fils, cria-t-elle. Je te déteste. Je te déteste, dit-elle difficilement, s'effondrant en larmes.

Elle savait que ces mots étaient durs, mais elle voulait justement lui faire du mal à travers ses mots-là, lui faire comprendre qu'en étant l'homme qu'il était, jamais ils auraient réussi à vivre paisiblement. Et pour cela, si autrefois elle n'avait jamais vraiment osé le lui dire, aujourd'hui elle le fit, car elle était en droit de le faire, après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après qu'elle ait perdu son fils, dans le conflit qui opposait ce dernier à ses ennemis depuis des années maintenant.

Tom regarda avec stupeur la seule femme qu'il aimait, lui rejeter sa haine en pleine figure avec férocité. Et cela, était tout bonnement insupportable, mais tellement compréhensif, dans un sens.

Toujours figé, il laissa Alia sortir de la pièce en fumer, toujours avec leur fils entre ses bras, pour se diriger ver une autre, plus loin.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle alla directement vers une vieille armoire où à l'intérieur se trouvaient d'innombrables fioles de potions. Fouillant dedans, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, avant de se diriger vers l'un des fauteuils où elle y déposa dessus, son fils entouré de sa couverture taché de cendres. Elle se laissa enfin tomber lourdement sur le sol, près de son petit, avant d'ouvrir la fiole et de regarder un moment le liquide noir qui trouvait à l'intérieur.

Tom, qui l'avait suivi après avoir repris contenance, avait regardé avec appréhension la jeune femme fouiller dans l'armoire, avant d'y sortir une fiole de potion. Une potion qui était sans aucun doute, la plus horrible et la plus dangereuse d'entre toute. La potion de la Mort. Une potion, qui une fois avaler, faisait agoniser pendant une dizaine de minutes la personne, avant qu'elle ne meurt définitivement.

Se rendant compte, que sa femme était sur le point de prendre la potion, il se dirigea vers elle, pour s'accroupir près d'elle, avant de poser une main sur l'une de ses épaules. Mais, la jeune femme le repoussa furieusement, avant de se retourner vers lui, les yeux extrêmement rouges, par ses pleurs.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans un monde où mon fils n'y sera plus. Je ne peux pas. Cela m'est impossible.

\- Je suis là, moi.

\- Toi. Autant qu'eux, tu es le responsable de sa mort. Et jamais, je ne pourrais te le pardonner. Je préfère mourir que de vivre auprès de toi. Que de vivre sans mon fils, dit-elle avant d'engloutir la potion sous les yeux effarés de Tom qui pointa sa baguette vers elle, tout en lançant un sort en fourchelangue, avant que le corps de sa femme ne tombe sourdement au sol.

\- Je viens de perdre mon fils. Il est hors de question que je te perde toi aussi, dit-il en allant prendre le corps endormi de sa femme.

Il porta ensuite son regard vers le petit corps inerte de son fils.

\- Ils ont osé m'enlever ce que j'avais de plus cher en ce monde. M'enlever ce qui faisait de moi, un homme, un père. Ils avaient déjà réussi à faire de moi un homme cruel, mais aujourd'hui ils ont fait de moi un monstre. Je jure sur ma propre vie, de tous les anéantir. Je serais leur déchéance. Et toi mon fils, tu seras alors ainsi vengé, siffla-t-il dangereusement dans la langue des serpents, alors que son regard devint encore plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée.

Après quelques minutes interminables, il se releva, avant de faire léviter les deux corps et s'en aller de la pièce, éteignant sur son passage les flammes.

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, il vit que les combats avaient cessé et que ses ennemis s'étaient repliés, laissant derrière eux un désastre pas possible et certains de ses hommes gravement blessés. Ceux-ci se faisaient secourir par d'autres qui n'étaient pas blessés. Son regard détailla la scène, avant de marcher le long de l'allée complètement fissurée.

Passant à travers les nombreux débris, il quitta peu à peu l'endroit, non sans se promettre de trouver d'abord le traître qui l'avait vendu. Car il était persuadé qu'un traître se trouvait parmi ses hommes. Et celui-ci, sera le premier à goûter au sort qu'il réservait aux traîtres. Après, il se chargerait _d'eux_.

 **~ TBC~**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce première avant goût.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a donné envie d'en savoir plus.**

 **Note importante : Si je vois que cette nouvelle fiction n'ait pas vraiment apprécié ou autre, je ne m'embêterais pas à la continuer. Soyez en sûr.**

 **Alors laissez-moi vos impressions. :p**

 **Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. Me revoilà avec la suite.**

 **Alors j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que cette fiction ait plu à certains d'entre vous, et j'en suis tout simplement ravie. Alors j'ai décidé de la continuer.**

 **Note 1 : Je ne sais pas quelle sera mon temps de publication pour cette fiction. Ce sera au feeling je pense. Dès qu'un chapitre est écrit, je le posterais. Vous voilà prévenu.**

 **Je m'excuses d'avance pour les fautes restantes.**

 **RAR:**

 **\- Morane: Hey salut :). Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce début t'ait plu. Alors, non, comme tu le lieras en bas de page, ici Voldemort et Harry ne seront pas en couple. Je te laisse lire la suite et tu me diras ce que tu en penses :). A bientôt :)**

 **\- Guest: Oui, ce premier chapitre était très triste. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Voilà la suite, et non je pense ne pas arrêté. A bientôt :)**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

 _ **The Truth in the Darkness (La Vérité dans les Ténèbres)**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Autrefois, ce fût Merlin qui régnait en un Maître incontesté sur le monde entier, aussi bien du coté magique que non magique.

Merlin, de tous les sorciers qui existaient déjà à cette époque-là, était sans aucun doute le plus puissant, car il détenait en son sein, autre que la magie naturelle, la magie élémentaire. Une magie qui lui avait permis de contrôler les éléments qu'étaient l'eau, le feu, le vent, la terre et le métal. Voilà pourquoi, aux yeux de tous, il avait été vu comme le sorcier le plus puissant.

Par la suite, avec le temps, ce dernier, qui avait toujours eu cette envie d'enseigner ses propres connaissances en magie, mais aussi son savoir à d'autres, avait accepté auprès de lui que cinq apprentis qui, plus tard, avaient repris le flambeau lorsque son âge bien avancé s'était fait ressentir.

S'il avait choisi d'enseigner à seulement cinq apprentis, dont trois hommes et deux femmes, c'était parce qu'il avait eu dans l'idée que ceux-ci puissent protéger et continuer à veiller à ce que les lois soient respectées, même après sa mort. De ce fait, après leur avoir tout enseigner, ceux-ci avaient choisi le continent dans lequel ils se sentaient le plus à l'aise pour mener à bien cette mission. Et ils avaient tous réussi plus ou moins leur mission.

Le monde, au fil du temps, s'était dégringolé amenant avec lui ces lots de guerres. Les hommes, sorciers ou non, avaient évolué, pour certains d'entre eux, dans le mauvais sens, faisant des choses abjectes, comme la chasse aux créatures magiques par exemple, qui s'était répandu dans le monde entier. Puis, ils avaient décidé de ne plus suivre les lois dictées par Merlin, alors ils en avaient créé des nouvelles, en excluant les peuples des créatures magiques. Et les sorciers au lieu de protéger l'héritage de leurs ancêtres, avaient suivi aveuglément les Moldus.

Dans certains pays, les Moldus, qui à cette époque-là étaient bien plus nombreux, s'étaient alors révoltés et avaient massacré d'innombrables êtres magiques, avec l'aide même de sorciers qui commençaient à être en accord avec les Moldus, avant d'instaurer leurs propres gouvernements. Détruisant ainsi ce qu'avait fondé Merlin, ces apprentis, mais aussi d'autres sorciers. Ce fût alors à ce moment-là, que l'époque paisible et sereine, qu'on appelait aujourd'hui, l'époque de Merlin, avait disparu petit à petit, pour donner aujourd'hui une époque bien triste et sombre pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas comment ils en étaient tous arrivés là. Même-si aujourd'hui, il y avait désormais bien peu de Moldus, certaines parties du monde vivaient encore sous leurs influences, et d'autres, qui étaient malgré tout peu nombreux, avaient réussi à garder ce que Merlin et d'autres leur avaient offert. Ils avaient gardé ces lois qui prônaient pour l'égalité et pour la stabilité entre tous les êtres.

Voilà alors ce qu'était vraiment la réelle ambition qu'avait Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Restaurer les anciennes lois ancestrales du monde magique au Royaume-Uni, comme dans d'autres pays où celles-ci n'existaient plus. Que les créatures magiques ne soient plus vus comme des monstres, et qu'ils récupèrent ce qui leur revenait de droit. C'était cela, son objectif principal. Mais certains, bien évidemment, n'était pas en accord avec ces idéaux. Et ceux-là bien malgré lui, étaient nombreux.

Cette idée lui était venu lorsqu'il avait été élève à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Un endroit qu'il estimait beaucoup malgré les personnes plus détestables les unes que les autres qui y logeaient. Mais s'il aimait cet endroit, c'était parce que ce fût aussi là-bas que tout avait réellement commencé. C'était à Poudlard qu'il avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur leur monde, qu'il avait approfondi ses connaissances lorsque les professeurs ne leur apportaient pas plus de précisions et d'informations. Mais ce fût aussi dans ce même endroit qu'il s'était créé cette image même de l'homme puissant. Intouchable même. Un homme avec des connaissances et un savoir énorme, faisant de lui un sorcier presque accompli à la sortie de l'école, alors qu'il avait à peine dix-sept ans, en ce temps-là.

C'était ensuite, en parcourant le monde, qu'il avait acquis bien plus de savoir et de connaissances, sur le monde de la magie, sur les anciennes lois qui existaient encore des certaines contrées. Les lois mêmes qui, autrefois, faisaient fonctionner le monde de la magie au Royaume Uni de main de maître, en faisant bien la distinction des êtres pourvus de magie et des êtres sans. Des lois qui avaient d'abord été abolis, avant d'être complètement oublié. Pire encore, elles avaient disparu. Tout simplement.

Tom avait trouvé cela bien dommage. Il aurait voulu que leur pays, comme bien d'autres, ne change pas à cause d'hommes qui en avaient décidé autrement, en voulant modeler le monde à leur façon, en faisant disparaître ce que leurs ancêtres avaient si durement créé, il y avait de cela des siècles avant. Aujourd'hui, le monde n'était alors tout bonnement plus ce qu'il avait été autrefois.

De savoir qu'encore aujourd'hui beaucoup de sorciers, quel que soit leur sang, et les non sorciers, ne supportaient toujours pas la vie en communauté avec les créatures magiques qu'ils les jugeaient comme des êtres inférieurs à eux, des êtres immondes, avait été insupportable pour lui, comme pour d'autres. Et à cause des conneries des Moldus, puis des sorciers, certains peuples de créatures magiques s'étaient vu s'éteindre, et d'autres gravement diminué. Dans les pays comme le Royaume-Uni, on leur avait pris de force leur propre terres. Les avaient chassé. Certains peuples étaient malgré tout restés sur leurs terres, mais cachés aux yeux de tous, et d'autres avaient quitté le pays pour aller se réfugier dans ceux où ils pourront vivre en paix, malgré leur souffrance de victimisation encore fort présente en eux.

Et c'était cette constatation qu'avait scandalisée Tom. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait leur faire une chose aussi atroce. Pourquoi tant de haine envers ces êtres, qui étaient autrefois vus comme les êtres les plus purs de la magie. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas.

Voilà pourquoi au jour d'aujourd'hui, ici et comme ailleurs, certains peuples des êtres magiques se cachaient dans des endroits isolés, loin des yeux de ses hommes monstrueux. Les créatures magiques avaient désormais une très forte animosité envers _eux_.

Pourtant certains sorciers, malgré tout, n'avaient rien contre ces êtres purs, mais ceux-là étaient peu nombreux. Alors oui Tom voulait restaurer - imposer même - les anciennes lois. Celles qui ne faisaient aucune différence entre les humains et les créatures magiques. Des lois qui avaient pour but de protéger ces êtres, mais aussi d'apporter un semblant de paix entre tous. Il voulait être celui qui redorerait tout cela dans son pays, en devenant le nouveau maître incontesté du monde magique. Comme l'avait été autrefois Merlin. Mais pour cela, il y avait malheureusement beaucoup de chemin à faire et il le savait.

Cependant, certains ne voyaient pas ses projets de restauration, d'un bon œil. Et l'un d'entre eux était devenu l'ennemi numéro un de Tom, après que ce dernier avait eu la mauvaise idée de parler de ses idéaux avec cet ennemi. Un homme qui avait tenté de le remettre sur le droit chemin, mais qui avait lamentablement échoué. Un homme du nom d'Albus Dumbledore. Un sorcier qui prônait encore pour la continuité des lois d'aujourd'hui. Un sorcier qui était plus que _pour_ , pour vivre dans un monde où les créatures magiques n'avaient plus aucun droit ou peut-être peu. Où ceux-ci resteraient des être simplement inférieurs aux sorciers. Mais il prônait aussi pour que la magie soit inconditionnellement blanche, voulant ainsi amoindrir la magie dite noire ou même la faire disparaître. Mais cela était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant cet homme croyait dure comme fer, qu'il pouvait y arriver.

En réalité, Albus Dumbledore, sous ses aires de gentilhomme et de papy gâteau, n'était réellement pas un homme bon comme le pensaient la plupart des gens. Et Tom, au fils de ses années passées à Poudlard, auprès de cet homme qui, avant de devenir le directeur de l'école, avait été un professeur, avait réussi à voir le vrai visage de l'homme.

Bien sûr, comme tous, Tom à son entrée dans cette prestigieuse école, il avait été éblouis par cet homme qui était sans aucun doute l'un des plus grands sorciers de sa génération, possédant un savoir et des connaissances hors normes. Alors oui, Tom avait été fasciné par cet homme au départ, mais plus le temps il passait plus sa fascination s'était estompé pour se transformer en répugnance, à partir du moment où Dumbledore lui avait montré un autre visage. Au moment où il s'était montré hargneux et dégoûté envers lui, lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser de très près à la magie noire et à d'autres formes de magie, qui aujourd'hui étaient interdites, avant de s'intéresser au monde des temps anciens, plus particulièrement à l'époque de Merlin. Albus l'avait fait alors surveiller à partir de sa sixième année, pour qu'il ne dérive pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais Tom avait su faire fine bouche et faire tout en douce, réussissant à faire passer ses idées à d'autres sorciers. Pourtant vers la fin de sa dernière année, Albus avait eu vent de cela et l'avait mis en garde, avant de le menacer. Voilà pourquoi, Tom exécrait cet homme à tout point. Et Albus le lui rendait bien.

Pour Albus il était simplement en train de devenir un mage noir dangereux. Qui le voit comme ça, ne l'avait pas dérangé, car lui-même se voyait un peu comme un mage noir. Mais il n'était pas plus dangereux que pouvait l'être Albus qui se disait prôner pour la paix, la lumière, alors qu'il était sans aucun doute le premier à faire des distinctions entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques. À faire des choses inconcevables.

Pour cet homme, le monde devait être gouverné que par des sorciers et les Moldus. Tom trouvait cela tout à fait absurde. Même-si les Moldus au jour d'aujourd'hui n'étaient plus très nombreux, ils ne seront jamais égaux aux sorciers ou même aux sorciers de sang-de bourbe qui étaient des sorciers dont les parents étaient justement Moldus. Pour Tom, cela était impensable. Pour lui les Moldus n'étaient que des êtres n'ayant pas vraiment d'importance, mais qui avaient tout de même une part d'utilité pour le bon fonctionnement de la société.

Alors après sa septième année, étant devenu au grand dam d'Albus un excellent sorcier, il était parti de l'Angleterre et avait voyagé dans le monde entier, allant surtout dans des pays, où les lois ancestrales n'avaient pas du tout disparu. Des pays où il pouvait voir de ces yeux, les sorciers, les créatures magiques et les Moldus vivre ensemble, sans accros, en totale harmonie. Et ces images-là, l'avaient encore plus réconforté dans ses choix.

C'était réellement cela qu'il voulait pour son pays.

 **OooOooO**

Au cours de ses voyages il avait alors appris d'autres cultures, d'autres histoires, d'autres langages et d'autres sortes de magie puissante, dont certaines il avait réussi à acquérir. Aujourd'hui on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas le sorcier le plus puissant. Et ce fut aussi d'ailleurs aux rythmes de ses voyages que l'idée de créer un groupe de sorciers puissants qui adhéreraient à ses idéaux, était née. Les Mangemorts. Des personnes qui, peu importait leur sang, l'aideraient dans son combat pour restaurer leur contrée comme il l'avait été autrefois.

Ils avaient tous accepté de le suivre sur cette voie-là, car ils étaient tout à fait en accord avec ses idéaux. Ils souhaitaient tout autant que lui, qui était devenu pour eux leur Maître, vivre dans un monde où l'inégalité entre tous les êtres n'existerait plus. Dans un monde où toutes les monstruosités, tel que les chasses aux créatures magiques, ne seraient plus. Et pour cela, ils avaient donc suivi cet homme qui leur promettait de faire renaître un monde meilleur.

Même si au départ les Mangemorts avaient été peu nombreux, Tom était resté confiant. Il savait que d'autres, petit à petit, adhéreront à ses idées. Au moins il s'était consolé tout de même en se disant que de très grandes familles sorcières dont leur sang était pur, l'avaient suivi. Ceux-là on les appelait tout simplement les sangs-purs. Oh, bien sûr, il avait aussi auprès de lui des familles de sang-mêlé, des familles où une part de leur sang était pur et l'autre non, provenant soit d'un ou une sorcier/ère né de parents Moldus ou simplement d'un ou une Moldus. Tom ne faisait pas trop la différence, lui-même étant un sang-mêlé. Mais il avait quand même une préférence pour les sangs-purs qui avaient une magie bien plus puissante.

Voilà d'où était alors née les Mangemorts, qui se comptait, tout de même, au jour d'aujourd'hui, par centaines, dont certains étaient même originaires d'autres pays, plongés dans la même situation catastrophique que l'était le Royaume-Uni.

Alors oui, ses voyages avaient été vraiment bénéfiques pour lui. Surtout qu'au cours de l'un d'entre eux, qui s'était déroulé dans le beau pays qui portait aujourd'hui pour nom l'Inde, il avait fait la rencontre d'une femme magnifique qui, plus tard, était devenu sa femme. Alia Mukherjee.

Encore aujourd'hui, il était étonné de la façon dont il l'avait rencontré. Leur rencontre s'était fait lors d'une des nombreuses fêtes traditionnelles qui se déroulaient chaque année dans le pays. Bien malgré lui, ce jour-là, il s'était retrouvé entouré de nombreuses personnes qui chantaient, dansaient à tout va, avant de se retrouver, sans en avoir pris conscience, dans un endroit magnifique, illuminé de mille feux par des bougies flottantes. Un endroit qui avait été à ce moment-là, bondé de tous êtres différents. Bien qu'il ait eu envie de s'en aller de cet endroit bien trop suffocant, la curiosité l'avait pris et il était donc resté, réussissant à se frayer un chemin pour avoir un bon aperçu, avant de _la_ voir. Cette sublime femme qui s'était avancé pour se mettre entre d'autres femmes qui s'étaient alors mis à bouger au même rythme que la douce mélodie qui s'était alors élevé dans l'air. Mais à ce moment-là, il n'avait eu que les yeux posés sur cette femme en particulière, qui avait interprété le plus magnifique des spectacles, tout en chantant et dansant avec une telle douceur que cela l'avait laissé sans voix, l'avait subjugué.

Après cela, il avait eu l'audace d'aller se présenter à cette femme qui n'était autre qu'Alia. _La seule_ qui l'avait chamboulé. _La seule_ qui lui avait fait ressentir pour la première fois de sa vie des réelles sensations et sentiments auxquelles il s'était juré de ne jamais ressentir. Mais elle, elle avait réussi, et il s'était alors laissé convaincre. Et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Surtout lorsqu'il avait fait d'elle l'unique femme de sa vie, même-si, celle-ci n'avait pas été réellement en accord avec ses méthodes peu conventionnelles pour restaurer son pays à son ancienne image. Mais elle avait fini par comprendre son but réel. Alors, elle l'avait tout de même accepté dans sa vie, en quittant son pays pour lui, avant de lui faire connaître, plus tard, la paternité. Mais cela fut bien trop bref pour lui, car on avait réussi à lui enlever ce qui avait compté le plus pour lui. Ce qui, malgré la mauvaise image qu'il avait donné aux yeux de certains, avait fait de lui un homme, un mari et un père.

La mort de son héritier, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit enfant, l'avait réellement fait souffrir. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant le corps de son enfant inerte avait été tellement puissante, qu'elle en avait été indescriptible. Et l'absence de sa femme était bien pire encore. Mais il s'était juré de faire payer les auteurs de sa douleur jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

De ce fait, autre que son objectif premier, aujourd'hui il avait un autre qui était simple. Tous _les_ tuer. Si pour certains il aurait pu faire des concessions, aujourd'hui cela n'en était plus le cas. Ce qu'ils avaient osé faire _cette nuit-là_ , avait comme signé leur arrêt de mort. Il ne laisserait alors tout simplement aucun survivant, même-si ce dernier venait à le supplier encore et encore. Et bien sûr, il garderait _le meilleur_ pour la fin.

 **OooOooO**

 **~ TBC~**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre qui place encore le contexte de l'histoire. Vous en savez maintenant un peu plus sur les personnages, surtout sur Voldemort. Pour ce qui est de sa femme, vous en serez davantage plus tard.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

 **Comprenez bien qu'ici Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter n'auront pas de relation amoureuse. Elle sera toute autre. Je vous laisse voir par vous même qu'elle sera vraiment leur relation. Ensuite, comme vous avez pu le lire, je vous ai donné beaucoup d'informations pour que vous sachiez au moins ce qu'il en retourne réellement. L'ambition de Voldemort n'est pas vraiment comme celle dans l'histoire originale. J'espère avoir réussi tout de même à être compréhensive. Bien je vous laisse ici, et je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Review ?**


End file.
